


i know a thing or two about pain and darkness

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Suicide, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was eighteen when he got his soul mark. </p><p>That night he cried himself to sleep for the first time in a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know a thing or two about pain and darkness

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so tw for mentions of self harm & suicide. stay safe. enjoy.

He was eighteen when he got his soul mark. 

 

That night he cried himself to sleep for the first time in a long while. 

 

His parents would never allow him to love a boy. 

 

He was twenty when he gave up looking for his soulmate. 

 

His parents had told him often enough that he was wrong. 

 

It didn't seem to pay off, finding that person. 

 

He was twenty three when when a man stumbled over his own feet and knocked them both off the ground. 

 

He was immediately lost in those warm mocha eyes. 

 

He was twenty three when the hope returned. 

 

Hope for a new start. 

 

He was twenty four when he confessed his love to the boy with warm mocha eyes whose name grazed his thigh. 

 

He was twenty four when he picked up a blade again sobbing because the boy with warm mocha eyes had another name on his thigh. 

 

He was twenty six when he couldn't stand being around the boy with warm mocha eyes anymore. 

 

He was twenty six when he decided living in a world where his soulmate had a different soulmate wasn't for him. 

 

He was twenty six when he stopped aging.


End file.
